Perdre
by yashiro-san
Summary: Okami Yashiro est la seconde plus jeune capitaine, nommée à la tête de la 5ème division. Elle est un Okami-denshi, une femme louve, elle possède une apparence humaine et peut devenir une louve quant elle le désire. Lors d'une mission avec son partenaire et ami, le capitaine de la dixième division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, elle perd l'un de ses sens, quelles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1: Ne t'excuse pas

Perdre (three shot)

Résumé : Okami Yashiro, la seconde plus jeune capitaine, nommée à la tête de la 5ème division. Elle est un Okami-denshi, une femme louve, elle possède une apparence humaine et peut devenir une louve quant elle le désire. Lors d'une mission avec son partenaire, le capitaine de la dixième division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, elle perd l'un de ses sens, quelles en seront les conséquences ?

Personnages : OC, T. Hitsugaya.

Genre : Romance/Drame

Avertissement : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo.

Note: Le personnage de Yashiro Okami est ma création, elle est le personnage principal d'une autre fiction, bien plus longue que celle-ci, elle sera sans doute postée un de ces jours ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

La bataille contre Aizen avait prit fin et Kugo Ginjo était mort. La vie avait reprit son cours, mais depuis quelques temps des attaques de hollow avaient lieu au rukongai, des restes de la défaite d'Aizen. Cette fois là des menos avaient fait leur apparition. Afin de neutraliser la menace deux capitaines avaient été envoyés sur place avec quelques hommes, il s'agissait des deux plus jeunes capitaines de la Soul Society, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, le capitaine de la 10ème division, reconnaissable à sa chevelure blanche, dont quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur son œil gauche, à ses étranges et magnifiques yeux turquoise, à son fidèle zanpakuto trônant dans son dos et à son écharpe turquoise. Depuis les derniers évènements le jeune homme avait même prit plus d'une quinzaine de centimètre, à son plus grand bonheur.

Le second capitaine choisi était la jeune capitaine de la 5ème division, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, descendant jusqu'aux hanches, avec sur le haut de sa chevelure une fleur de glace. Elle avait de saisissant yeux vairons, l'un était bleu céleste et le second d'une belle couleur lavande. Son shihakusho était composé d'un haut sans manche, celles-ci étant attachées sur le haut des bras, d'une jupe, descendant jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, un obi rouge dont les bout tombaient de chaque côté de ses hanches et avec autour, tombant sur le côté, un tissus blanc, des loose socks noirs et bien sur un haori de capitaine sans manche ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge. Dans son dos trônait deux sabres, maintenus par des bandes blanches. Elle était à peine plus petite que le jeune homme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la mission de surveillance à Karakura, avant la bataille d'hiver, à l'époque elle était le troisième siège de la 8ème division, le capitaine Kyoraku l'avait envoyée en renfort auprès de l'équipe Hitsugaya. Avec le temps ils avaient bien comprit que ce n'était pas un hasard, et pour cause, tout deux possédaient des zanpakutos semblables, lui le dragon de glace et elle le dragon de lumière, chacun pouvant fusionner ses pouvoirs avec l'autre. De retour à la Soul Society ils s'étaient entrainés durement sur le sujet. Ils sont vite devenus un duo puissant. De plus la petite blanche avait d'autres particularités, la première étant qu'elle possédait deux zanpakuto distincts, autrement dit, elle avait deux pouvoirs différents, le second zanpakuto étant Okami Megami dont l'élément était le vent. Enfin elle était une Okami-denshi, une femme louve, elle pouvait en devenir un quand elle le souhaitait.

Le duo de prodige envoyé par le seireitei arriva vers la zone de l'attaque, le 81ème district de rukongai, non loin du 92ème dont était issus la jeune blanche. Tout deux ordonnèrent un arrêt pour mettre au point leur attaque.

\- D'après les informations que l'on a les menos devraient se trouver non loin de nous, dans la forêt ouest, restez toujours par groupe de 2 au minimum. Ils ne sont peut être pas seuls. Expliqua Hitsugaya.

\- Il y aurait d'autres ennemis, capitaine ? S'enquit un soldat inquiet.

\- Il ne faut pas l'exclure. Affirma la louve. Soyez prudent.- L'ordre de dispersion fut donné et les deux blancs partirent de leur côté.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ? Interrogea le capitaine aux yeux turquoise.

\- Ils ne sont pas loin mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sens rien d'autre que leur odeur, je ne crois pas qu'il y est d'arrancar ou de vasto lord. Ça m'inquiète pourtant… Admit-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, son amie avait souvent des intuitions correctes, bonnes ou mauvaises d'ailleurs.

\- Dépêchons nous. Fit-il.

La capitaine acquiesça et ils accélérèrent. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une vaste plaine abimée par le temps, là se trouvait une dizaine de menos.

\- Ils sont nombreux, comment ont-ils fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Ils ne l'on pas fait seuls, ce n'est pas possible, reste sur tes gardes Yashiro.

Leurs hommes arrivèrent peu après eux, le combat débuta, les menos étaient, certes, grand mais pas très malin, mais étrangement aujourd'hui ils semblaient savoir se qu'ils faisaient, prenant les shinigami en étau. Le tendo regarda vers sa partenaire, elle avait anticipé sa demande et se concentrait pour trouver la trace d'un éventuel autre ennemi contrôlant les menos. Elle sursauta soudain.

\- Attention à droite ! Prévint-elle juste assez rapidement pour que ces hommes évitent un cero.

Malheureusement deux avaient été blessés. Elle se rua vers eux avant d'être arrêtée par un arrancar qui se mit devant elle. Il avait de long cheveux bleus et des yeux verts, une partie de masque se trouvait sur sa joue droite.

\- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ?! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Moi ? Pas grand-chose ma belle, m'amuser un peu, on s'ennui au Hueco Mundo ! Rit-il.

La blanche engagea le combat pendant que son ami, inquiet, s'occupait des derniers menos. Il ordonna ensuite à ses hommes d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt voisine et de soigner les blessés. Il s'empressa ensuite d'aller aider son binôme. L'ennemi, se sentant en danger, libéra son zanpakuto, plusieurs doubles apparurent.

\- Alors ? Où suis-je ? Lequel est le vrai ? Si vous ne trouvez pas vous allez mourir ! Rit-il.

Les deux blancs grognèrent, dos à dos, en regardant les doubles leur tourner autour, attendant d'attaquer. Cette comédie dura plusieurs minutes avant que certains attaquent à rythmes irréguliers, épuisant petit à petit les deux capitaines. Eux qui avaient combattus des espadas étaient menés par un simple arrancar, quelle déchéance… Soudain les attaques se firent plus nombreuses et serrées, mais il était toujours impossible de localiser le vrai, ils avaient beau se débarrasser des doubles qui les attaquaient ils revenaient toujours, ce serait comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le bon… Les doubles attaquèrent de plus en plus simultanément, la blanche voulu prévenir son ami qu'un des ennemis allait l'attaquer de dos, mais elle ne pourrait le prévenir à temps, il combattait déjà deux doubles… Elle se jeta entre lui et l'arrancar, celui-ci, bien que surprit, donna le coup de sabre destiné au blanc à la louve, elle fut touchée en plein visage, le bout de la lame avait blessé les deux yeux de façon très nette, d'une longue entaille de droite à gauche, malgré le choc elle réussit à riposter et blesser l'ennemi. Celui-ci recula, la blanche tomba alors inconsciente dans les bras de son partenaire, le visage en sang, fou de rage il activa son bankai et détruisit tous les adversaires avec une immense vague de froid, les congelant et détruisant sur le coup.

L'ennemi détruit le capitaine désactiva son bankai, les hommes accoururent vers les deux capitaines.

\- Comment va-t-elle capitaine ?! S'enquit le 3ème siège de la 5ème division.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est blessée aux yeux… Il faut vite rentrer, contactez la 4ème division pour annoncer notre arrivée avec un blessé grave ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il prit la blanche dans ses bras et tous rentrèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent au seireitei. A la 4ème division la blanche fut rapidement prise en charge. Devant la salle d'opération le jeune capitaine faisait les cent pas, il se sentait affreusement coupable, si il avait sentit l'ennemi dans son dos elle n'aurait pas été blessée… Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Hinamori, elle arriva vers lui, essoufflée et inquiète pour sa capitaine et amie. Elle était infiniment redevable envers la jeune femme, elle l'avait sortie d'un profond abysse dans lequel elle s'était plongée après la trahison d'Aizen.

\- Hitsugaya-kun… comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Admit-il tristement.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Tes hommes ne t'on rien dit ? S'étonna le capitaine.

\- Je ne leur en ai pas laissé le temps, quand ils m'ont dit que la capitaine était blessée je me suis précipitée ici. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Je vois… Elle… elle m'a protégée d'une attaque de dos… je n'ai rien pu faire… le temps que je me retourne elle s'était placée entre l'arrancar et moi, recevant le coup à ma place… Je suis désolé, Hinamori…

La jeune fille resta bouche bée un instant, son ami d'enfance s'était excusé ? Elle se ressaisit en voyant l'air coupable qu'avait son frère. Elle savait à quel point le lien entre les deux blancs était fort, et pas seulement à cause de leurs similitudes physiques ou leurs pouvoirs mais à cause de leur passé, ils étaient pareils, avaient été seuls et rejetés pour leur différence et leur comportement froid…

\- Tu sais, Shiro-chan, elle serait surement en colère si tu culpabilisais à cause d'elle, elle l'a fait en connaissance de cause, pour elle les autres comptes plus qu'elle-même.

\- C'est bien ça le problème ! Elle devrait d'avantage penser à elle ! Grogna-t-il, faisait abstraction de son surnom sous la colère.

La brune ne sus que dire, la blanche était surement la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le chariot où était allongée la jeune louve, les yeux couvert par un bandage blanc. Les infirmiers ne firent même pas attention aux deux gradés et amenèrent la blanche ailleurs. Une fois hors de vue du frère et de la sœur le capitaine Unohana sortie du bloc, Hinamori se jeta sur elle.

\- Comment va mon capitaine !?

\- Du calme vice-capitaine Hinamori, sourit la femme. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Un long soupir soulagé lui répondit mais elle continua.

\- Cependant nous devons parler, venez dans mon bureau, tous les deux.

Inquiet les deux shinigami la suivirent. La femme s'assis face à eux.

\- Elle se remettra, dit-elle calmement, ses yeux vont guérir d'ici quelques semaines, elle guérit rapidement habituellement, par contre …

\- Par contre ? Fit incertaine la vice-capitaine.

\- Je ne vous garantis pas qu'elle retrouvera la vue un jour.

Les mots de la capitaine jetèrent un lourd silence, le jeune capitaine vacilla pour s'assoir dans le divan non loin du bureau. Si il n'avait pas autant de sef-contrôle il aurait surement hurlé sur la capitaine, mais il savait que ça ne rendrait pas la vue à son amie. Elle ne verrait plus jamais et c'était de sa faute… La culpabilité le pesait plus que jamais, il baissa la tête, les mains sur le front, tremblant de colère et de tristesse.

\- C'est pas possible… murmura-t-il.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, je sais se que vous pensez mais vous n'y pouvez rien, elle a fait se qu'elle croyait juste, ne vous blâmez pas ainsi.

\- C'est facile pour vous de le dire, ce n'est pas à cause de vous qu'elle va perdre un sens ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle, si vous vous sentez coupable alors rachetez vous en l'aidant à votre tour, elle aura besoin d'aide au début pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Sachez que ça n'entachera pas son travail de capitaine quand elle se sera habituée, Tôsen était bien aveugle et pourtant il était compétant. Expliqua la femme.

Le blanc hésita, mais si son amie le détestait à présent ? Si elle ne voulait pas de son aide ? Il soupira.

\- Je soutiendrai mon capitaine moi aussi. Intervint Hinamori, c'est mon devoir, elle m'a aidé tellement de fois, c'est à mon tour, je peux enfin rembourser la dette que j'ai envers elle.

\- C'est très bien. Elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, tout les deux. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaitez à présent.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et couru vers la chambre de sa supérieure, en revanche le blanc se fit plus hésitant. La capitaine reprit.

\- Capitaine Hitsugaya, si vous la fuyez c'est elle qui se sentira coupable et plus encore, rejetée du seul ami qu'elle ait vraiment. Elle ne vous blâmera pas, vous devriez le savoir plus que qui conque.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, toujours dos à la femme médecin, il soupira et s'en alla avec un faible ''excusez-moi''. Le jeune homme rentra directement à sa division et s'étendit sur le divan de son bureau, regardant le plafond sans le voir, ne cessant de se repasser la scène en boucle. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller la voir dans son lit d'hôpital, il avait conscience des mots d'Unohana mais n'arrivait pas à faire face… Il se sentait terriblement faible et lâche. Plus tard Matsumoto entra dans la pièce, elle eut la surprise de voir son capitaine dans le canapé et non devant son bureau un pinceau à la main. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, il ne réagit même pas à sa présence. Elle avait eu vent de se qu'il s'était passé et savait que son capitaine se sentirait coupable mais la il colmatait… Même après l'histoire d'Hinamori à la bataille d'hiver ne l'avait pas mit dans cet état. La blanche était définitivement plus qu'une simple amie ou partenaire pour le jeune prodige. La rousse n'aimait pas voir son capitaine ainsi, lui qui était toujours fort et fière, elle préférait largement le voir lui crier dessus à cause de paperasse non remplie que de le voir dans cet état.

\- Taicho, commença-t-elle, vous allez bien ?

\- Matsumoto ? S'étonna-t-il brièvement en levant la tête vers elle. Oui ça va.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Elle savait se qu'elle faisait et risquait, ça veut bien dire qu'elle tient à vous, non ? Vous devriez aller la voir.

\- Tout le monde me répète la même chose ! Mais le fait est que c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger qui que se soit ! Cracha-t-il en colère avant de s'en aller brusquement de la pièce.

\- Taicho ...

Le capitaine était en colère, il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié des autres ! Soudain un papillon de l'enfer apparu devant lui, une réunion des capitaines était imminente. Il émit un grognement et se dirigea vers la 1ère division. Les capitaines arrivèrent les uns après les autres, le blanc préféra rester à l'écart, il n'avait pas manqué la pitié dans le regard de ses confrères, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ukitake et Kyoraku voulurent aller le voir mais furent arrêtés dans leur mouvement par l'arrivée du commandant en chef. La réunion commença sur les sujets habituels, ambiance dans la division, remarques éventuelles, missions… Puis vint le sujet que le capitaine de la 10ème division voulait absolument éviter, l'état du capitaine de la 5ème division.

\- Elle est stable, elle guérira sans problème mais les chances quelle retrouve la vue sont minces. Cependant avec le temps et un entrainement adapté elle pourra sans problème reprendre son poste.

\- La réadaptation peut prendre un long moment, fit remarquer le capitaine de la 12ème division, quel dommage, tout cela à cause de l'incompétence d'un de nos capitaines. Ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement désolé en regardant son voisin.

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! S'indigna Ukitake.

\- C'est bon, fit doucement le plus jeune, je sais se que j'ai fait, j'en emporte toute la responsabilité, je m'occuperai moi-même du capitaine de la 5ème division et des conséquences de son handicape. Ajouta-t-il aussi calmement que possible.

\- Bien, alors c'est réglé. Intervint le commandant. La réunion est terminée.

Les capitaines se dispersèrent, le blanc voulu partir rapidement mais fut retenu par ses collègues de la 8ème et 13ème division.

\- Hitsugaya-taicho, commença Ukitake, nous t'épaulerons si tu en as besoin.

\- C'est vrai, après tout Yashiro-chan est une personne précieuse pour nous aussi. Sourit le capitaine au haori fleuri.

\- Merci. Fit faiblement le garçon.

\- Tôshirô… Je… Reprit le grand blanc avant que le plus jeune ne l'arrête d'une main.

\- Si vous voulez me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, alors cessez cela immédiatement. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne. Gronda-t-il avant de partir.

\- Il se sent affreusement coupable. Fit Kyoraku une fois le blanc hors de vu.

\- Oui… ça allait forcément arriver, on le savait. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle l'a fait pour lui, parce que c'est se qu'elle voulait… Elle ne le tiendra pas pour responsable.

\- C'est vrai, mais va lui faire comprendre toi. On ne doit surement pas êtres les premiers à lui dire. Par contre elle risque de lui en vouloir si elle comprend que c'est se qu'il ressent. Elle va prendre ça pour de la pitié. Je me demande se qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Cela dit ça peut leur être bénéfique aussi. Fit mystérieusement le brun.

De son côté le capitaine de la 10ème division vagabondait sans but dans le seireitei, il voulait juste un peu de paix… Ses pas le conduisirent vers le seul endroit qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir, la 4ème division. Il prit son courage à deux mains et il trouva rapidement la chambre qu'il craignait temps. Il inspira, priant pour que la blanche ne soit pas encore réveillée, et entra. Elle dormait paisiblement, à travers la fenêtre entrait les rayons du soleil couchant, rendant sa douce chevelure blanche enflammée. On pourrait croire qu'elle allait parfaitement bien si la bande blanche autour de ses yeux n'était pas présente. Il s'approcha et s'assis sur la chaise en face du lit, il remit en place quelques cheveux qui tombaient dans le vide sur le lit. Il nota qu'ils étaient très doux. Il regarda son visage paisible, sa chevelure faisait ressortir sa peau blanche, telle une poupée en porcelaine. Il écarta une mèche rebelle du visage de la jeune femme, frôlant sa joue, il éloigna rapidement sa main, rougissant. Mais pourquoi diable réagissait-il ainsi ?! Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le bandage immaculé sur les yeux de la jeune femme, la culpabilité lui reprit à la gorge, c'était sa faute… Il saisit doucement la main de la blanche, qui était posé contre elle, et la serra, une boule se forma au niveau de sa gorge et ses épaules tressautèrent, étouffant un sanglot, tout était de sa faute, uniquement la sienne. A cause de lui elle ne verrait plus jamais, elle ne connaitrait plus les changements de ce monde ni les divers paysages à découvrir, ni les visages… Rien. Elle vivrait dans le noir toute sa vie, à cause de lui. Les remords lui tordaient la gorge et l'estomac. Il baissa la tête, posant la main de la louve contre sa joue.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Pardon Yashiro, pardon… pardonne moi… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Une goute salée dévala sa joue, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais versée, même pour sa propre sœur. Pour la femme qui comptait plus que tout et qui peut être le détesterait. Il avait peur d'entendre ses mots si douloureux, ''Je te déteste''. Il ne voulait pas les entendre, il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je te jure que je ferai tout pour t'aider, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, même si tu me hais…

\- Toshiro ...

La voix était faible mais bien réelle. La jeune femme était réveillée. Le blanc se tendit, redoutant la réaction de son amie. Elle bougea doucement la main, la posant contre son visage en frottant sa joue avec son pouce, tournant la tête pour vainement vouloir le voir. Elle lui offrit un fragile sourire.

\- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Une brulure le prit au cœur.

\- Oui… Murmura-t-il douloureusement.

\- Je le savais, j'ai sentis ton odeur.

Il avait complètement oublié ça, son flair et son ouïe étaient plus développé que n'importe qui, elle pourrait s'en sortir mieux qu'il ne le pensait, plus facilement du moins.

\- Ne pleure pas à cause de moi, je t'en supplie.

\- Je ne… !

\- Si, je le sens.

Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher, il le savait, il préféra se taire.

\- Tôshirô, je suis heureuse que tu n'ais rien. Tu n'as rien n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sens pas l'odeur du sang.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Yashiro tu…

\- Ne dis rien. Coupa-t-elle. Je ne la récupérais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi tu…

\- Ma vue.

Le silence suivant était éloquent, la blanche soupira, tournant la tête vers le plafond, laissant tomber sa main sur le matelas.

\- Je m'en doutais. Annonça-t-elle. Je peux malgré tout rester capitaine ?

\- Oui, il faudra du temps pour que tu t'habitue mais avec de l'entrainement ça ne sera plus un problème. Expliqua difficilement le jeune homme.

\- Je vois. Merci. Qui va s'occuper de moi et de ma division ? Hinamori ?

\- Moi.

Elle ne répondit pas, renforçant le mal aise du jeune homme.

\- Merci, Tôshirô. Sourit-elle faiblement.

Le silence ce fit de nouveau, le blanc décida de s'en aller, il murmura un mot d'excuse avant de prendre congé, marchant machinalement vers sa division. Restée seule la jeune femme se sentait mal, elle ne souffrait pas physiquement mais mentalement. Sa vue ne reviendrait pas, elle en avait eu conscience dès le moment où elle s'était interposée entre l'arrancar et son ami. Elle s'en voulait, se sentait affreusement coupable et idiote, elle causait plus de souffrance au jeune homme qu'il n'en aurait eu si il avait été blessée. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, laissant quelques larmes lui échapper, c'était sa faute… Son ami souffrait à cause d'elle, il s'en voulait et elle n'était même pas capable de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, parce que en fait elle lui en voulait d'avoir pitié d'elle, même involontairement, elle savait que c'était inévitable.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Tôshirô… Pitié ne m'en veux pas, ne t'en veut pas… Ne t'excuse pas… Je t'en prie… Gémit-elle.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à m donner votre avis ! Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Chapter 2: L'espace d'une nuit

Voici le 2ème et avant dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident. Le jeune capitaine de la 10ème division n'était allé rendre que de rares visites à son amie et à chaque fois c'était quand celle-ci était endormie. Elle ne le blâmait pas, elle savait qu'il venait, son odeur était toujours présente quand elle se réveillait. Aujourd'hui elle quittait enfin la 4ème division, ils l'avaient gardée plus longtemps pour éviter tout risque d'infection ou d'aggravation. Si personne ne savait qu'elle ne voyait plus on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait rien, les seuls éléments qui permettaient de connaitre son état étaient sa difficulté à s'orienter et ses yeux vairons vides, comme perdus dans le vague. Ils n'étaient plus que de vagues couleurs bleues et violettes, sans vies. Elle s'était vêtue de son uniforme de shinigami et de son haori de capitaine, aidée par Hanataro. Maintenant elle attendait patiemment le capitaine de la 10ème division, celui-ci allait apparemment s'occuper de sa réadaptation, c'est Unohana qui lui en avait fait part. A défaut d'être soulagée que se soit lui elle était tendue aussi, elle allait rester avec lui 24h/24h alors qu'il l'avait soigneusement évitée pendant trois semaines. Cela dit elle avait préféré cela que de savoir qu'il posait surement un regard triste et coupable sur elle. Elle espérait qu'il est prit ces trois semaines pour ce faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas coupable, même si elle doutait. Le temps de sa convalescence elle avait pu s'habituer à sa perte de vue, elle arrivait mieux à discerner se qui l'entourait, grâce à l'odeur, l'ouïe, le gout, le touché, bien que la plupart de ces sens est toujours étaient développées chez elle ils ne l'avaient jamais été autant. Elle pouvait sentir le moindre petit courant d'air, la moindre odeur changeante, la moindre vibration, elle savait reconnaitre toute personne l'approchant avant même qu'elle soit là. Ça compensait. Elle avait une autre ''vision'' du monde. Elle était néanmoins heureuse que sa vue n'est pas disparue dans son monde intérieur, elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps durant sa convalescence, le contraste était saisissant, d'un côté un monde très lumineux et de l'autre le noir complet, existant seulement par les son et les odeurs.

\- Yashiro-sama. Résonna une voix dans son esprit.

\- Okami Megami ? Questionna-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se retrouver dans son monde intérieur.

Ce monde était un espace infini d'une douce couleur dorée avec de multiples scintillement, on y était comme dans un arc en ciel mais d'une unique couleur dorée. Deux îles flottaient dans cet espace, l'une couverte d'une forêt enneigée et d'une vaste étendue d'eau, la seconde était une forêt verdoyante avec quelques petites cascades tombants dans un lac brillant avec en son centre un petit îlot sur lequel se trouvait un cerisier d'une rare beauté, son feuillage brillant et en son centre une perle luant d'une douce lumière orangée. C'est sur cette île que se rendit la jeune femme, au pied de l'arbre était couchée une louve d'une taille peu commune, d'un magnifique pelage blanc stillés de symboles stylisés rouges, sur les flancs et le front. Au dessus de son dos flottait un disque entouré d'une lumière blanche flamboyante.

\- Okami megami. Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Interrogea la capitaine en s'asseyant contre le ventre de la bête.

\- N'est crainte jeune louve, ce n'est pas important. Sourit l'animal. Je souhaitais simplement te répéter que nous sommes là, Hikari et moi. Sache cependant que ton ami a besoin de temps. Soit compréhensive à son égard, autant qu'il le faudra.

\- Bien sur… Megami… Mais je ne sais combiens de temps je pourrais supporter le regard douloureux qu'il pose sur moi, même si je ne peux le voir, je sais qu'il est là.

\- Je comprends, mais je sais que tu seras faire le bon choix. Quant à nos combats futurs, sache que nous seront tes yeux.

\- Merci. Je suis fière de vous avoirs toutes les deux. Sourit-elle avant de sortir de son monde intérieur.

La blanche retrouva ses esprits assez rapidement pour sentir l'arrivée imminente de son ami aux cheveux blancs.

\- Tôshirô ? C'est déjà l'heure ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il simplement en s'approchant.

La jeune femme lui tendit alors une main, il hésita un instant et s'en saisi. Elle se leva et se tint à son bras, ils partirent alors à travers le Seireitei.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? S'enquit la blanche, redécouvrant le monde extérieur.

\- Tu… Tu vas rester chez moi, on va s'entrainer et faire en sorte que tu t'habitue à tout ça…

\- Chez…chez toi ?! S'exclama-t-elle rougissante.

\- Hé bien oui… je n'allais pas te laisser seule chez toi, si il t'arrivait quoi que se soit…

\- Je comprends. Coupa-t-elle tristement.

Un poids, voilà ce qu'elle devenait pour lui à présent. Elle allait encombrer son quotidien, faisait-il ça pour se racheter ? Avoir bonne conscience ? Ou par pitié ? Elle se sentait mal, très mal, ses émotions lui tordaient l'estomac. Elle se contenta de restée accrochée à lui, comme une enfant perdue, quelle honte… Le lourd silence qui était tombé dura jusqu'à ce que le duo arrive chez le capitaine. En entrant la jeune femme sentit l'odeur du capitaine tout autour d'elle, elle savait que dorénavant elle en serait elle-même imprégnée, mais ça ne la gênait pas, au contraire, elle aimait cette douce odeur de neige, une odeur comparable à celle d'une pluie d'automne, c'était infiniment apaisant, elle ne pouvait s'en lasser. Elle voulu avancer dans se qui devait être l'entrée principale mais…

\- Yashiro attention à la… !

Marche… Effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue avant de butter contre elle et de tomber en avant, elle ferma les yeux par reflexe, attendant de sentir la douleur liée à la chute, mais rien. Surprise elle ouvrit les yeux, bien sur elle ne pouvait rien voir mais elle sentait les bras musclés de son ami autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de rencontrer le sol. Elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme contre son cou et la chaleur de son corps contre son dos, elle se sentit frissonner avant d'être remise debout par le capitaine.

\- Mer…Merci… Murmura-t-elle gênée.

\- Je t'en pris… Suis moi. Fit-il en prenant sa main.

Cette fois elle fit bien attention à la marche, elle sentait le parquet sous ses pieds, ils traversèrent se qu'elle pensa être un couloir, elle reconnaissait ce genres d'endroit à force de se balader dans ceux de la 4ème division, les murs d'un couloir revoyaient toujours une impression particulière et un son étouffé de pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent et elle entendit une porte coulisser, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et elle sentit des tatamis en paille sous elle, ça devait être soit une chambre, soit un bureau, ou alors une pièce pour prendre le thé ?

\- Ici ce sera ta chambre. Annonça le capitaine. Hinamori m'a déjà confié quelques affaires à toi, elles sont dans le sac à ta gauche. Derrière tu as un oshiire pour les mettre, j'ai déjà installé ton futon, en face de toi. Si tu continue tout droit tu as un shôji qui donne sur un engawa et le jardin.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette pièce est grande, il y a des livres aussi, non ?

\- Comment tu… ?

\- L'odeur, les livres en on une particulière. Je l'ai toujours…

Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase, elle aimait l'odeur des livres tout autant qu'elle aimait les lires, mais ça elle ne le pourrait plus vraiment… Sans le vouloir elle allait blesser son ami.

\- C'est aussi une bibliothèque alors ? Reprit-elle.

\- J'y laisse quelques livres oui. Habituellement cet endroit me sert de bureau, de temps à autres du moins. Sur ta droite tu as un benkyôdzukue et de quoi écrire, je laisse tout les papiers à la division, c'est occasionnel qu'il y en est ici. Alors j'utilise cette pièce comme chambre d'ami mais Hinamori doit être la seule à avoir dormit là, peut être Matsumoto aussi, les soirs où elle était trop éméché pour la ramener jusqu'à chez elle. Celle là je te jure. Gronda-t-il.

\- Je l'imagine assez bien. Rit-elle doucement.

En réalité elle était heureuse de pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec le blanc, elle était rassurée.

\- Viens je vais te montrer le reste de la maison. Fit-il en tendant la main vers la blanche.

Elle s'en saisi et le suivi. Il lui ''montra'' la salle d'eau, d'après elle, elle devait être assez spacieuse, avec une baignoire en bois. Elle visita ensuite le salon, rattaché à la cuisine et la salle à manger. Dans le salon il y avait un kotatsu et quelles zabuton. Dans l'ensemble, et contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, la maison était agréable. Elle la devina lumineuse au vu de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

\- Tu penses pouvoir te repérer ? S'inquiéta le blanc.

\- J'y arriverai. Assura-t-elle. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Manger déjà, il est midi passé.

\- Vraiment ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

Le blanc sourit difficilement en invitant son amie à s'assoir à table le temps qu'il prépare à manger. Elle n'avait même plus la notion du temps, elle ne pouvait pas savoir par la luminosité d'un endroit si il faisait nuit ou jour… Ce constat supplémentaire fit grincer le garçon, en trois semaines sa culpabilité ne s'était pas envolée, elle s'était peut être apaisée avec les agissements de la blanche à l'hôpital lors de son réveil mais elle était bien présente. De son côté celle-ci essayait de visualiser les pièces quelle avait visitées, de par les descriptions du blanc et de ses ressentis. Elle s'imagina un instant vivre ici pour toujours, elle secoua la tête honteusement même si l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas elle ne comptait pas être un poids et une douleur permanente pour le blanc. Une soudaine odeur d'épice lui parvint. Peu de temps après le blanc revint avec des couverts et le plat.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que j'adore le riz au curry. Rit-elle.

\- Bien sur que non. Mais en général c'est toi qui le prépare. Fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient quand je me retrouverai seule ici je m'entrainerai à pouvoir refaire la cuisine.

\- Fais comme tu veux, maintenant c'est aussi chez toi, ici.

La jeune femme rougit en baissant la tête.

\- Merci…

Elle prit une bouchée de son plat et toutes les saveurs lui parurent si différentes, si… douces…

\- C'est délicieux… Je savais que tu savais cuisiner mais par rapport à l'autre fois c'est encore meilleurs !

\- C'est gentil, je me suis un peu entrainé. Avoua-t-il gêné.

Le repas se fini calmement, la blanche partit ranger ses affaires pendant que son ami débarrassait la table. Le reste de l'après midi ils parlèrent du programme des prochains jours, dès le lendemain ils commenceraient l'entrainement. Une après midi alors que le blanc était partit à la 10ème division la blanche s'offrit un peu de repos allongée dans l'herbe du jardin, elle entendait l'eau couler dans la marre non loin d'elle, les oiseaux chanter, le vent dans les arbres et sur sa peau. Elle repensa aux derniers jours. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était là, elle et son ami s'entrainait tout les jours, elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à percevoir les attaques et à répliquer, mais il y avait du travail, c'était à prévoir. Elle se leva soudain, décidant de se risquer à l'extérieur, ainsi elle erra dans le seireitei. Depuis son arrivée dans la maison du capitaine Hitsugaya la blanche se sentait assez mal, le jeune homme la couvait comme une enfant, la moindre maladresse de sa part, comme se cogner contre un coin ou faire tomber quelque chose, mettait le capitaine en alerte. Elle appréciait qu'il s'occupe d'elle mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, elle était étouffée par sa surprotection, en plus elle le sentait lointain, il faisait tout ça pour se racheter, elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas de ça, pas venant de lui, pas à cause de sa cécité. La jeune femme fut coupée de ses sombres pensées en heurtant un shinigami de toute évidence bien plus grand et costaud qu'elle car elle se retrouva assise par terre. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand elle reconnu l'odeur de la personne en face d'elle.

\- Ba alors Yashiro-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? Rit la voix d'un certain capitaine aux cheveux bruns.

\- Taicho ? Et Ukitake-taicho ? Que faites-vous là ? Interrogea-t-elle en se relevant, aidée de Kyoraku.

\- On allait à la 1ère pour déposer nos rapports habituels. Mais et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez le capitaine Hitsugaya ?

\- Si… J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour moi là bas…

C'est vrai, ils avaient presque oubliés qu'elle était aveugle à présent, elle s'emblait si… normale…

\- Ton entrainement se passe bien ? S'enquit Kyoraku.

\- Oui je pense, après tout on ne devient pas un as en une semaine. Sourit-elle.

\- Certes, ne te décourage pas ! Tu devrais surement bientôt pouvoir reprendre ton poste. Affirma Ukitake. D'ailleurs comment ça se passe avec le capitaine ?

\- Heu…

La jeune femme se fit hésitante, elle n'était pas malheureuse mais… Les deux capitaines se regardèrent intrigués. Se seraient-ils disputés ?

\- Yashiro-chan ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous qui vous entendiez si bien avant…

\- C'est toujours le cas mais… Il…

\- Te surprotège ? Fini le brun.

\- Oui. Trop d'ailleurs, je ne vois peut être plus mais je sens bien qu'il n'est plus comme avant avec moi. Il s'en veut et ne me laisse rien faire !

\- Comprend le, il pense être coupable de ton accident, c'est insupportable pour lui de savoir que par sa faute sa seule amie soit privée d'un sens pour toujours. Il se sent aussi mal que toi Yashiro-chan.

\- Je le sais bien… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute… Je ne suis qu'une idiote, je lui fais plus de mal que de bien… Par ma faute il est…

\- Ne dit pas de sottises, il lui faudra du temps c'est tout. Affirma le capitaine de la 13ème. Le mieux serait de lui en parler, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas… Avoua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas l'entendre dire qu'il se sent coupable, qu'il est malheureux à cause de moi… Gémit-elle.

\- Yashiro-chan, murmura Kyoraku, n'as-tu pas pensée qu'il pourrait penser la même chose ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il croit peut-être que tu le déteste et que tu subis le pire à cause de lui, alors il veut se racheter à tout prix ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Allez. Tu allais quelque part en particulier ? Intervint Ukitake pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pas vraiment… D'ailleurs je crois bien que je suis perdue… Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

\- Sacrée Yashiro-chan ! Rit le grand brun, on va te ramener va !

\- Merci !

Comme promis les deux hommes la ramenèrent à destination, avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse elle leur adressa une dernière demande.

\- Si vous pouviez ne pas dire à Tôshirô que je suis sortie je vous en serais reconnaissante !

\- Bien sur ! Sourirent les deux hommes.

La blanche acquiesça et partie s'allongée dans son futon, tourmentée par les dires des deux capitaines, elle n'avait pas pensée que son ami pouvait avoir peur de sa réaction… La nuit suivante elle cauchemarda, le blanc lui tournait le dos, l'accusait de son malheurs… Mais il ne cessait de s'excuser de se qui lui était arrivé, elle le voyait avec un visage triste et compatissant.

\- Arrête, arrête je t'en prie ! Gémit-elle.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, frissonnante et haletante. Elle sentit alors une main chaude sur son épaule, d'instinct elle recula vivement. Elle entendit alors une voix étrangement chaude et familière.

\- Yashiro… ?

\- Tô…Tôshirô ? Hésita-t-elle.

\- Oui. Fit-il en se rapprochant, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la blanche. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Gémit-elle.

Elle trembla un instant avant de se jeter contre son torse, frissonnante.

\- J'ai eu peur… si… peur… gémit-elle, le nez dans le yukata blanc du capitaine un peu dépassé.

\- De quoi ? Questionna-t-il en passant maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle.

\- J'étais toute seule… Tu m'as laissée toute seule… J'ai eu peur… tu disais que c'était à cause de moi… Fit-elle difficilement, coupée par quelques sanglots.

Le blanc prit quelques secondes à répondre, étonné par les dires de sa partenaire.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Murmura-t-il. Et puis je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

\- Je sais que c'est faux… A cause de moi tu…

\- Yashiro. Coupa-t-il. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du le sauver. Mais elle soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il ne la détestait pas, enfin elle l'espérait de toute son âme. Après quelques minutes il voulu s'écarter mais elle le maintint contre elle.

\- Reste… s'il te plait… je ne veux pas être… seule… Pria-t-elle.

\- Si… Si tu veux… Rougit-il.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, elle ne se fit pas prier pour restée collée à lui, il resserra son éteinte sur elle d'un geste mal assuré. Elle se sentait bien à présent, l'odeur si douce et aimée du blanc l'entourait, elle se sentait comme dans un cocon, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Le capitaine se sentait étrangement bien lui aussi, après avoir calmé son cœur battant trop vite il pouvait pleinement profiter de la sérénité que dégageait toujours la blanche. Il l'avait toujours appréciée pour cela, son calme était apaisant, quelle que soit la situation, dès leur première rencontre il s'était laissé avoir et ils avaient fini par discuter tranquillement comme de vieux amis. C'était cependant la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches, elle était frêle et pourtant si forte, son grade en attestait. Il n'était peut être pas un loup mais l'odeur de la capitaine était particulière, tout comme son aura, apaisante. Elle sentait la fleur, il ne serait vraiment dire laquelle mais peut être le lotus, elle aimait ces fleurs, ou peut être la fleur de lune ? Il se contenta de profiter de ce moment d'apaisement, il en oublia tout ces doutes et remords l'espace d'un instant… L'espace d'une nuit…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plus ! Merci de votre lecture !


	3. Chapter 3: Conséquences

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie de votre lecture et j'espère que ma fiction vous a plu ! Donnez moi vos avis c'est important pour moi ! Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin la jeune femme s'éveilla, elle n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux, à quoi bon de toute façon ? Elle se contenta de rester enveloppée dans cette douce chaleur autour d'elle. Elle se rappela soudain la cause de la dite chaleur, le capitaine de la 10ème division. Elle rougit au possible en se remémorant la veille. La peur l'avait envahie comme jamais et il avait été là, il lui avait promis de rester avec elle, il avait tenu promesse cette nuit. Dans ses bras elle se sentait en sécurité et les battements de son cœur l'apaisait, elle su qu'il dormait encore par son souffle serein et régulier.

\- Si seulement je pouvais le regarder… Pensa-t-elle tristement. N'importe quoi ! Reprend toi Yashiro ! Grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle se tendit alors en sentant le blanc bouger, il resserra son étreinte sur elle, la collant contre lui. Elle put sentir sa douce odeur de neige, semblable à celle de la pluie, plus que jamais. Elle aimait ce parfum, c'était doux et apaisant. Elle n'osait cependant pas faire un geste. Lui se réveillait lentement, bercé par la chaleur contre lui et l'odeur fleurie l'entourant. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, réalisant l'identité de la personne qui le hantait. Ses orbes turquoises rencontrèrent d'abord la chevelure blanche de son amie, il s'écarta légèrement de quelques centimètres, il tomba dans les yeux vairons de la louve, il avait espéré un instant qu'ils soient redevenus aussi brillant qu'avant mais c'était impossible, il ne fixait qu'un vide de couleur bleu et violet. Pris de remords à nouveau il détourna les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il après un bref silence.

\- Je crois… Merci. Rougit-elle. Désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Fit-il en se levant. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Non, merci beaucoup.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre, avant toute chose une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, au contact de la blanche il avait soudainement eu chaud, lui qui détestait la chaleur… Pendant ce temps la capitaine était perdue dans ses pensées, ressassant toute la soirée d'hier et son réveil, elle profita encore un peu de l'odeur du blanc, toujours présente sur les draps, puis soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son comportement, certes il était resté avec elle et s'était même montré affectueux mais dès qu'il s'était un peu écarté il était redevenu distant. Elle maudissait ses yeux à présent, elle ne les avait jamais aimés cause de leur couleur étrange, mais cette fois elle les savait neutres, vides… Elle était fatiguée de tout cela. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant les draps chauds contre elle.

Inquiet de ne pas la voir venir le blanc retourna voir dans la chambre, il s'annonça mais ne reçu aucune réponse, il entra prudemment, son regard tomba sur le corps frêle de la louve. De nouveau sa poitrine se serra, il s'approcha d'elle, le regard triste, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la couvrant d'avantage avec la couverture.

\- Je suis désolé… vraiment désolé Yashiro… Pardonne-moi… Murmura-t-il difficilement.

Il s'en alla silencieusement et partit vers son bureau, essayant de penser à autre chose en se plongeant dans ses papiers.

Deux semaines passèrent, deux semaines durant lesquelles l'éloignement des deux blancs se fit plus présent, la banche s'entrainait seule, ou accompagnée d'Hinamori, Renji ou Rukia, une fois Komamura était venu lui servir de partenaire lui aussi. Mais l'éloignement des plus jeunes était flagrant, surtout pour ceux qui les voyaient toujours ensembles. C'était presque comme s'ils s'évitaient, en tout cas le capitaine de la 10ème division se plongeait dans ses papiers, comme pour fuir ou éviter quelque chose. Quelques questions furent posées par Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hinamori ainsi qu'Unohana et Matsumoto mais les réponses étaient toujours les même, Yashiro savait se débrouiller seule à présent et il avait du travail, les excuses de la blanche étaient similaires, elle se débrouillait mieux, était autonome, et devait apprendre à se perfectionner seule à présent, car le blanc ne serait pas toujours là. En somme leurs explications se tenaient mais leurs proches savaient que ce n'était que du vent, ils souffraient plus que jamais et le cachait à tout prix. Leurs amis ne savaient plus quoi faire. Unohana n'avait donné qu'une solution, que les deux amis s'expliquent enfin à cœur ouvert, ils réprimaient tous leurs sentiments et ressentiments depuis l'accident de la blanche et maintenant ils en souffraient plus encore, ça les étouffaient. En réaction ils s'évitaient, chacun étant une source de souffrance pour l'autre. Mais ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir prendre l'initiative de s'expliquer, ça pouvait prendre quelques jours comme des années, mais à un moment ou un autre l'un des deux allait finir par éclater. C'était inévitable. Sans doute cela les apaiseraient et leurs liens en sortirons plus fort que jamais, ou dans le pire des cas plus aucun contact n'aurait lieu entre eux, le seul lien serait leur travail de capitaine. C'était dur de l'admettre mais c'était une possibilité. Cette situation à la fois attendue et redoutée arriva bien plus vite que prévu... un soir pluvieux.

Ce soir là le duo mangeait calmement, discutant distraitement de sujets banaux, travail, avancement de l'entrainement de la plus jeune, subordonnés, etc… C'est un geste malencontreux qui déclencha la tempête. La blanche fit maladroitement tomber son verre d'eau, bien sur son ami s'était précipité pour l'aider.

\- Yashiro, ça va ? S'enquit-il.

\- Ça suffit !

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le capitaine en voyant la blanche se lever et le ''regarder'' avec colère.

\- J'ai dis ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! J'en ai assez de cette situation ! J'en ai assez de toi et ton comportement ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Si c'était pour souffrir autant j'aurais préféré y laisser à la vie ! Hurla-t-elle en sortant de la maison, sous la pluie.

Le capitaine resta stupéfié un moment, digérant difficilement les mots de la jeune femme. La culpabilité revint de plus belle, elle souffrait encore plus à cause de lui… Il secoua la tête et partit à sa recherche, ils devaient s'expliquer, une bonne fois pour toutes et il s'avait pertinemment que ça serait difficile. Il chercha un moment la pression spirituelle de la blanche, aucune trace… Trempé jusqu'aux os il continua ses recherches, appelant la blanche, sans succès. Il fini par la trouver, à genoux en plein milieu d'une rue déserte, trempée et tremblante. Il s'approcha doucement.

\- Yashiro…

\- Tais-toi ! Gronda-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

\- Écoute je… je suis…

\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! J'en ai marre de tes excuses et de tes regards tristes ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que je ne vois pas ça ! Ton comportement te trahi ! Si tu cherches à me faire regretter mon geste de ce jour là alors sache que je ne regrette pas ! Mais il faut bien avouer que je commence à le faire ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Gémit-elle.

Le capitaine resta pétrifié un moment, ne sachant que répondre. Il prit finalement la parole, le plus calmement possible.

\- Je comprends, mais ça n'effacera jamais le fait que je sois coupable de ton état. A cause de moi tu as vécu le pire ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai tout gâché ! Tu t'es retrouvée ainsi à cause de ma faiblesse ! Je m'étais promis de te protéger et j'ai lamentablement échoué ! Encore une fois ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu es blessée à cause de moi et cette fois tu as perdu un sens ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'en vouloir ! Éclata-t-il.

\- Bien sur que si je te le reproche ! Et je me le reproche aussi ! A cause de moi tu es si triste… Je ne pouvais imaginer te voir blessé, mon corps a réagit tout seul ! Je n'ai pas regretté. Mais maintenant tu es malheureux à cause de moi et ça je ne peux me le pardonner ! Je voulais juste… juste… Je ne voulais pas que tu t'occupes de moi par pitié ou remord, c'était peut être inévitable mais ça fait tellement mal… Je n'en peux plus de cette distance que tu mets entre nous à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule… Fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Yashiro, dit-il la gorge serrée, je voulais veiller sur toi, être le seul à t'aider, je ne t'ai fait que du mal… Réalisa-t-il amèrement, je suis vraiment faible… Mais j'étais en colère, contre moi et tous les autres, tu étais blessée et on a rien pu faire ! Tu n'as pas idée de combien je me suis sentit inutile et coupable ! A cause de moi tu ne peux plus voir, les couleurs, les formes, les gens… Mais je n'arrivais pas à être en colère contre toi ! J'avais peur ! Peur que la personne qui compte le plus pour moi me déteste !

\- Et moi alors ?! Tu crois que je n'avais pas peur ? J'ai eu peur de te voir mourir, j'ai eu peur de notre éloignement, j'ai eu peur que tu me détestes, peur d'être responsable de ta souffrance ! J'ai eu peur de perdre la seule personne que j'ai aimée ! Cria-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Qu…Quoi ? Fit-il les yeux écarquillés.

La blanche réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était sortit sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle réalisait elle-même ses propres sentiments, elle comprenait mieux son état à présent. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse du jeune capitaine, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses… Soudain effrayée qu'il la rejette, que cette fois il n'y est plus rien entre eux, elle se releva et voulu courir le plus loin possible mais le blanc fut plus rapide et lui saisi le poignet, la faisant se retourner. Des larmes dévalaient sur les joues rougies de la jeune femme, se mélangeant avec la pluie. Pour la première fois le blanc pu discerner des émotions dans les yeux vides de son vis-à-vis, la peur et la honte. Il la serra contre lui, le visage de la louve contre son torse, il avait été assez bête pour ne pas réaliser lui-même ses propres sentiments, il avait fallu que se soit-elle qui lui en fasse prendre conscience, de cette façon qui plus est, c'était ironique. Son désir de protection l'avait faite souffrir au lieu de l'aider. La culpabilité lui prit à la gorge mais cette fois elle semblait différente, il se sentait rassuré qu'elle ne le déteste pas, certes elle était furieuse du comportement qu'il avait eu mais ne le détestait pas. Sa culpabilité venait du fait qu'il est agit aussi bêtement avec elle, il n'avait jamais su mettre de mots sur ces sentiments pour la blanche, en fait il avait eu peur d'en mettre, il les avait volontairement enterrés au fond de lui-même, de peur de perdre la jeune femme. Il avait fuit la réalité. Maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait étouffé la louve, il aurait dû être honnête avec elle. Maintenant il allait l'être, il ne voulait plus fuir, peut importe le risque.

\- Yashiro, murmura-t-il, j'avais peur de te perdre, à cause de ma culpabilité je t'ai faite souffrir et je le regrette sincèrement, je n'ai fait que fuir la réalité, fuir pour ne pas affronter des mots qui m'auraient fait mal, je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes, j'avais peur de te l'entendre dire… Maintenant je ne fuirais plus, je me suis voilé la face trop longtemps, Yashiro… je… je tiens à toi plus que personne d'autre, je t'aime. Sourit-il doucement.

La jeune femme ne sus que répondre, elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'éteindre ses sentiments pour le blanc. Il venait pourtant de lui exprimer ce qu'elle, avait constamment ressentit. En fait ils éprouvaient la même chose, la douleur, la culpabilité, la peur, l'amour… Ils étaient définitivement pareils, en toutes circonstances. Elle en aurait rit tellement ils avaient été aveugles et idiots pendant tout ce temps. Tendrement elle posa ses mains autour du visage de son ami, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces, elle sourit, ses larmes ne cessant pas, mais n'étant plus les mêmes.

\- Jusqu'à quel point avons-nous été stupides pour ne pas nous rendre compte que nous éprouvions les mêmes sentiments ? Quels qu'ils soient ?

Il ne répondit pas, il se demandait la même chose, il s'était rendu à la même conclusion qu'elle. Tous leurs sentiments avaient été partagés, les bons comme les mauvais. Lui aussi en aurait rit, leur ignorance frôlait l'absurde.

\- Je ne sais pas. Fit-il finalement.

Il resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme, posant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. La pluie était toujours aussi forte, leurs corps trempés ne semblaient même plus sentir l'eau gelée, elle glissait dans leurs cheveux tombant sur leur visage. Leurs souffles étaient proches, faisant frémir la jeune fille, ses forces l'abandonnèrent, ses genoux cédèrent, mais le blanc la rattrapa, sans la lâcher, tout deux se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le sol mouillé, au milieu de la rue. Le jeune capitaine serra d'avantage la louve, si c'était possible. Son visage au creux de son cou, elle avait les bras autour de lui, serrant son haori dans son dos, son visage contre son épaule. Le tendo s'écarta légèrement, détaillant les traits de la blanche, il n'hésita pas d'avantage, il posa ses mains en coupe autour du visage de la capitaine et captura ses lèvres. Bien que surprise elle ne tarda pas à répondre, un fort sentiment de bonheur et de soulagement les envahi, tout était enfin dit, ils pouvaient avancer maintenant. Le baisé était doux, attentionné, amoureux… Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer à présent. Ils durent cependant s'écarter l'un de l'autre à cause du manque d'air. Il plongea alors ses yeux turquoises dans ceux vairons de sa compagne, lui les avaient toujours aimés, bien que différents ils avaient une magnifique couleur, ils faisaient de la blanche une personne unique… Ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes, mais elle souriait, il se sentit rassuré. Il sourit doucement avant de remarquer un détail infime mais bien réel, les yeux de son amie étaient plus expressif, il n'y avait plus cette impression de vide à laquelle il s'était habitué, il y voyait de la surprise, du soulagement, de la joie, de la tendresse, de l'amour… Jamais il n'avait pu voir autant de sentiment dans un regard, surtout celui de sa partenaire. Il hésita un instant, tendant la main vers le visage de la blanche.

\- Tôshirô… Fit-elle en saisissant sa main pour la porter contre sa joue, sans le lâcher du regard.

Il sentait sa main trembler contre la sienne puis elle tendit sa paume contre le visage du blanc, la passant sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux… Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, comme si elle en détaillait les moindres parcelles. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle murmura quelques mots, si bas qu'il failli ne pas les entendre.

\- Ils sont si beau…

\- Yashiro… Hésita-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu les oublier, ils son vraiment magnifiques… Mais les voir en vrai c'est beaucoup mieux… Assura-t-elle la voix nouée par l'émotion. Je les vois, Tôshirô, je te vois… Pleura-t-elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne pouvait pas avoir… Pourtant si... Elle avait retrouvé la vue ! Il ne su quoi faire tellement les sentiments le transperçaient. Il était soulagé, heureux, il ne put retenir des larmes, lui aussi. Il attrapa la blanche et la serra contre lui, priant pour que se soit la vérité. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, les épaules tremblantes sous l'émotion. Après quelques minutes le capitaine s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de sa compagne, il y avait dans ce baisé tout l'amour, le soulagement, la joie, du jeune homme. Elle n'hésita pas à répondre avec les mêmes sentiments. Il y avait aussi dans cet acte une promesse silencieuse, ils se donnaient leurs vies, une promesse de fidélité, d'amour… Rien ne pourrait les séparer à présent, rien ni personne. Le baisé se fit plus insistant, leurs langues jouaient ensembles dans une danse endiablée, les mains de la jeune fille se baladaient dans les mèches blanches de son compagnon, les siennes caressaient le dos de sa partenaire, remontant vers sa nuque. Ce manège dura un long moment, ils ne sauraient dire combien de temps. A bout de souffle et de force la blanche se lova contre le torse du capitaine, le serrant contre elle, alors qu'il en faisait de même.

\- Je t'aime, Tôshirô.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, princesse. Sourit-il.

* * *

C'est ainsi que se conclut l'aventure de nos deux jeunes capitaines aux cheveux blancs ! Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
